


Start Over

by the_me09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I knew him.” </p>
<p>His chest aches. Emotion is weakness, emotion is useless. There is only the mission and success. </p>
<p>A snippet from the scene that rips our hearts out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

“But I knew him.”

His chest aches. Emotion is weakness, emotion is useless. There is only the mission and success.

But he knew him. The man on the bridge. Knew him with bone deep certainty. Maybe what Peirce said was true, maybe he’d seen the man on a previous mission, but that doesn't account for the gaping loss in his chest. The name Bucky unleashed a pain in him that is...

Unacceptable. Unbearable.

He knows the order.

“Wipe him,” Peirce says.

They hold out the mouth guard and he takes it. Everything throbs and he can no longer tell from where the pain stems. There’s snow, a bloody stump of an arm, someone calling a name (his?). He feels like he’s falling, endlessly. A skinny guy with big eyes and a big mouth flashes through his mind before a more familiar pain takes its place.

The soldier thinks no more.


End file.
